Marvel: 2010-10-21 - Iron Man to Iron Bars
The cops arrive and with Iron Man's help gets you into the back of the cop car. He jets across the sky, following the police car to the jail site made specially for Meta-Humans. He soon lands in front and Jeremy should be about coming too by then. Iron Man is standing nearby though as a silent escort. It is not until you are read your rights, checked in, and finger printed as well as questioned about your name and the event before Iron Man gets to speak to you. How much you revealed though... Jeremy doesn't physically resist, but he doesn't speak save to say he understands his rights. But no name is given, no address..he doesn't have finger prints..but finger pads.. so there's no real discernible pattern..any more than there would be for a cat or dog's paw. Through out the entire procedure his ears remain back, his eyes rarely if ever make contact, and his tail curls close to his body. He may be a feral but he's also a frightened 17 year old who feels like he's really gotten in over his head. That is when things are handed off to Iron Man. The interrogation room is being recorded as Iron Man sets in to visit your handcuffed self. Least you still have your normal clothes though they have been stripped of anything useful, even change as they also searched for ID. Iron Man's computerized voice speaks out, "Hello kid. I am Iron Man." No kidding...but the metal figure moves smoothly into the room, though obviously heavy by the light thumps he makes against the floor that your ears can discern. He does not appear weighed down in the least. Jeremy didn't have any thing on him save some money, a com device and a key that was on a chain about his neck. He sits down in the chair after he's lead into the room. His ears stay back, his whiskers are pulled in against his muzzle. His tail slowly twitches at the end like an irritated tabby. He looks down at the table, jaw set as he tries to decide what he's going to do.. and tries NOT to think about everything that might happen to him! he's seen too many movies, read too many conspiracy theories.. and of course he's terribly worried about Pietro! What if they figure out he's Magneto's son! He glances briefly at the generated voice and the armored man it belongs to, but that's the only acknowledgment. The com device had already been examined by Iron Man mentally as he linked to it, but he did not attempt to contact those on the other end of it. The key was scanned for records, but nothing was taken by the police. All was put into the evidence area. "I would sit to converse with you, but I doubt the chair would survive...though it may give you a laugh." He is silent for a moment before saying more. "Look, you are in a lot of trouble right now. A terrorist act can get you quite a number of years in jail to say the least, especially after 9/11. You don't have to like someone, but everyone has a right to free speech, including you. So why do you not start talking?" Jeremy sighs softly, his whiskers drooping. "..what good would it do? Nuthin' I say will change yer mind.. yer like the rest o' em... cept ya did what they couldn't.. ya turned yerself into a mutant.. empowered yerself with machines an' tech..but once they get rid o' us.. Kelly an' his kind will start gunnin' for you..ya gotta know that.." "I don't doubt he will try, but that does not mean I'll stand by and let him." Iron Man moves closer, but is still across the table from you. "There are legal ways to handle it, good PR also helps. Right now, you just gave some real bad PR for mutants in general, and just made a number of people more afraid of those that are different. Congrats, real productive," and metal arms cross over his chest. "I'm not saying go 'tell all' to the public or government, but you should at least go by legal means to stop Kelly if you don't want him elected, not give him more power and votes." Jeremy lifts his eyes briefly to regard the iron super hero. "It's been tried.. it didn't work.. Some times force is the only resort left. I don' like violence man.. but if blowin' up a crazy man who wants to put us all in camps is what's gunna stop the downard slide t' genocide against mutants..then that's what we are gunna do." he says, his voice low but still audible. "Genocide? Who is filling your head with this stuff? It is certainly not even close to that point, not even to the point of camps. I'd like to give enough faith to the American people that without just cause they would not resort to Nazi tatics," Iron Man says in his computerized voice. "Why not create a special interest group that can round up money to sponsor someone pro-mutant and pro-superhero? More progressive and intelligent. It also keeps you out of jail, and reflect you in a more moral superior light than murderering terrorist. After all, one of those just went down in D.C. recently. Dead. And what does he have to show for it? A history of terror behind him, that took away peoples brothers, sisters, sons, daughters, husbands and wives. Is that the type of man you want to be? A monster with the illusion of 'for the betterment of society'? You sound no better than Kelly." Jeremy can only shrug. "Says the man in a can... how can ya even begin to guess what it's like for us?" he says, his ears swiveling forward to focus in on the avenger. "I..I've wandered for a long time.. never hurt no one..but never was I given a chance... I couldn't go no where without people shreakin' or shoutin'.. we don't want to put humans in camps.. we ain' demandin' anythin' but to be left alone.. that if you poke at us we are gunna poke back.." he snorts. His tail lashes with a bit more force behind him. "An' again, what makes ya think that we ain't tried playin' by the rules? Rules don't save you..history's shown that again an' again.. what saves o' damns a people are people willin' to stand up an' fight.. doin' what's gotta be done.. " then he half grins "Your people see me as a monster.. they've seen me as a monster before I did anythin' at all.. but to my people I'm a patriot.. like the men who fought the british." "I see you as a kid that has the potential of a monster that may need to be put down so he doesn't infect other people with rabies," Iron Man states bluntly. "I also see a kid with a chance to turn his life around and do something with it, something constructive rather than destructive." Suddenly the camera inside the room is on repeat, but the voice recorder is on silent. He just hopes the police respected him to not have any the watch room. Iron Man reaches up to remove a glove from his suit and sets it down on top of the table. The glove suddenly gets up and starts to move, to dance on its finger tips. "Do you think mutants are the only ones that are different in the world? The only ones that deal with difficulties, mistakes, or fear? If so, you are ignorant. Those cuffs? I could deactivate them mentally. You say I don't understand, but I wouldn't stand by and be threatened, but nor would I go murdering people. Who says Kelly has to feel or think this way forever? Why can't he be shown something different? Why keep someone as an enemy and create even more enemies when you could potentially convert them to allies? We have at least one mutant in the Avengers as well, and not everyone is 'normal'. We are creating a superhero group that does not have race borders, that transcends bigotry." The hand moves back to him and he picks it up to slip it on. "Perhaps one day you can learn to do the same. It is not easy being a good man, believe me. It is harder than being a bad man." Jeremy silently wrinkles his nose, his whiskers fanning out, a bit of fang is bared when Iron Man says he may need to be put down. He watches the glove dance. He shakes his head. "..I can't afford to be an idealist.. " he responds. "I know now..right now it looks like we are doin' wrong.. just like people freaked out when they dumped tea into the harbor.. or when they dropped the bomb on Hiroshima.. Some times you just can't talk to people IronMan... Not everyone is capable o' bein' reasoned with.. Kelly an' his kind are goin' to play on the mundanes fears..an' sooner o' later the war will come.. " he rolls his shoulders, the cuffs binding his arms are so uncomfortable! "I don't relish the destruction.. or the deaths that might happen.. in fact I'm gunna regret every single one.. but that's how the world is...an' yes ya would.. ya would kill if you felt you had no alternative..if yer back was to the wall.. if the risk was great enough.. but hey... prove me wrong.. Prove us all wrong.. go out there an' you stop Kelly.. you stop my people from bein' persecuted.. if you can do that..i'm sure there are lots o' us who'd stand up along side ya.. " "A little property damage, protesting, and boycotting is one thing. Murder is crossing the line Jeremy, and deep down you know that. A war won't come if I and the Avengers have any say. But we need the terrorist acts to stop for that to happen. Avengers stand for justice, and we will fight for that. Just don't end up crossing the line of no return. Once your hands are stained red, you can never make up for those lives lost. No matter what you do," as if speaking from experience. "You aren't going to be remembered a hero, even if your way somehow works. Though it won't work. Ireland has used terrorism for quite a long time to gain their independence, and that never worked either. The English just thought of more creative means to control them." The voice recording is back on and the video is no longer in repeat, "I just want to leave you with one thing to think of. Each evil deed to commit no matter what 'good intentions' you have behind it, will cause innocent mutants and non-mutants suffer. My suggestion, is to straighten out, go to school, and change your life along. There are a number of companies out there that don't care about your history or race, as long as you are willing to make an honest effort to contribute to the lives of others." Stark Industries is one of them. Employing at least one ex-convict and at least one mutant. Jeremy doesn't think he'll get the opportunity to do any of those things. He knows what he's done.. even if it wasn't intentional. But who's going to care? It won't work in his favor. It'll just be another 'it's a crazy monster' mark against him. He sighs and looks away. "If that were true.. governments wouldn't have snipers, armies an' black ops..now would they?" and then he falls silent. "That has nothing to do with mutants, they had those ages ago kid, before we were even born." Iron Man moves away from the table, "When you straighten things out, give me a ring at the Avengers Mansion. You aren't alone, there are still those that care out there." Jeremy isn't the speaker that he wishes he were. He wishes he could use words to sway some one's opinion as easily as he's seen some do so. "..no but it proves that violence not the high road, is what changes the world." he murmurs softly. "That's where I hope you are wrong. Because if you aren't, everything the Avengers are doing, saving lives, protecting lives, won't make a lick of difference. Though we may use violence, we work hard not to cross that line." Iron Man did, killing that terrorist in D.C. And as he says those words, one of his hands form into a tight fist. "It does something to you when you do. I have a feeling you haven't murdered yet, just theorized it. I hope it stays that way." Iron Man then opens the door to take his leave. Haunted by his own past as well, a past that no matter how supposed noble, means there are countless lives bloodying his hands indirectly. The Merchant of Death. It is time for change, starting with himself. ftb